Rosas del destino
by Ziinect
Summary: Destinadas a salir de su pequeña rision, 3 jovenes destinadas a hallar el amor fuera de lo que hasta el momento fue su mundo. Romance/Humor/Drama/Tragedia


**Ziinect: ok, se que me van a ahorcar, pero lean el fic y luego tortúrenme**

_**-Disclaimer: amour sucre le pertenece a Chinomiko y Beemov.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1…**_

* * *

_**Pequeñas…**_

_La leyenda que cuenta que un día, en esta misma habitación 3 rosas estaban en distintos floreros, la peculiaridad que estos tenían no eran solo sus colores, sino, lo que había bajo ellas, en el mismo jarrón en el que ellas estaban, cada una de las rosas eran custodiadas por 3 jóvenes, en la rosa roja, estaba María, en la azul, Roció, y en la última que poseía una tonalidad amarilla se encontraba Antonella_

_María era un joven de cabellos castaños que llegaban a tapar su espalda, ojos marrones piel trigueña y pequeños pechos, ella siempre se encontraba sentada en una de las hojas de la rosa mojando sus pies en el agua que nutria a tan bella flor._

_Roció, tenía un largo cabellos castaño que llegaba a su cintura, grandes pechos piel blanca y orbes color chocolate, se la encontraba siempre flotando en una hoja que se había caído al agua de su jarrón hace mucho._

_En cuanto a Antonella, ella tenía un cabello rubio tan largo que llegaban a sus tobillos, ojos marrones piel blanca y era muy plana, siempre estaba flotando en el agua mirando hacia arriba. Ellas no conocían el exterior, su pequeño mundo era ese jarrón con agua y el tallo de la rosa , pero nada más, solo conocían a su guardián, quien hace tiempo les había explicado el significado de las flores y porque ellas no podían alejarse, era una realidad triste y cruel, pero ellas preferían estar allí, además, aunque quisieran escapar, no podrían, eran muy pequeñas para salir de ese lugar, nunca habían hablado ente ellas pues no se escuchaban, pero se consideraban amigas, de vez en cuando roció tarareaba unas canciones que ella misma componía._

**Con Rocío…**

Estar aquí, es algo tan molesto, sentirse tan aislada, tan sola… Pero para que querría tener compañía?, estaba bien como esta, y mi destino no sería el mismo si yo me alejaba de aquí, tenía miedo… El miedo, debe ser una de las emociones humanas con menos explicación de todas, se tiene miedo a lo que no se conoce, pero cuando se conoce, se sigue teniendo miedo, no tiene solución, ni mucho menos explicación, cosas tan estúpidas, como los monstros o cosas así, es lo que normalmente la gente teme, pero muchas veces los monstros son ellos, al demostrar sus acciones, al mostrar su verdadera forma de ser, nunca temí al mostrarme como soy, debe ser porque nunca me mostré, pero si lo hiciera, no tendría miedo, es decir, si me doy a conocer, tampoco tendrían porque temerme se le teme a lo desconocido, aunque, si alguien intenta herirme, en ese momento, tendrán razones para temerme.

Mire hacia arriba y me senté en la hoja que usaba como balsa, nunca me gusto mojarme en el agua de este lugar, vi como mi hermosa rosa azul brillaba con una gran intensidad, nunca la había visto así, me encogí de hombros y me recosté de nuevo, cerré mis ojos y comenze a dormir, me sentía muy somnolienta… demasiado quizá…

**Con María…**

Nunca me había puesto a pensar que habría más allá de mi pequeño frasco…Nunca me había planteado la realidad de las cosas que pasarían si pudiese salir de aquí, tenía estrictamente prohibido abandonar a mi rosa, pero que pasaría si salía de aquí?, esas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza todo el tiempo, siempre miraba hacia afuera, y solo veía oscuridad, habría algo más lejos de tanta tiniebla?

**Con Antonella**

Nunca me molesto estar dentro del frasco en donde vivía, me parecía que si salía algo malo ocurriría, siempre que miraba hacia afuera solo se encontraba oscuridad, temía salir de aquí, prefería quedarme y que no pasara lo que podría ocurrir si me alejaba de mi rosa, estaba más que advertida, y no pensaba desobedecer, mi pobre rosa me extrañaría… me puse a nadar un poco en el agua, se sentía muy bien, a veces, y me quitaba de mis pensamientos…

**Normal pov.**

Un chico de cabellos verdes se acercó a una mesa donde se encontraban las 3 rosas, las 3 chicas lo miraron y sonrieron.

-Hola niñas…- el sonrió, las 3 pequeñas lo saludaron con la mano.- tienen hambre verdad?- las niñas asintieron

-Ok, ya les doy su comida..- al voltearse el chico sin querer boto los 3 frascos y las chicas cayeron.- Carajo!- grito el luego de acomodar las rosas

-S-señor aquí estoy!- esa era Antonella agitando sus bracitos, ella quería estar en su frasco con su rosa, en cuanto a María y Rocío, no cabían en su felicidad, siempre habían querido alejarse

-Chicas!, al fin las oigo hablar- dijo María

-Sí, que genial es esto de poder oír!- dijo Rocío con una gran sonrisa

-Q-quiero volver a mi frasco…- Anto estaba con un aura depresiva a su alrededor

-Vamos rubia, no estés mal- María revolvía los cabellos de la chica

-P-pero…- ella no quería sonreír

-tengo sueño…- dijo Rocío para luego recostarse en el piso y quedar dormida

-Y-yo también- María cayó al piso dormida

-C-chicas?- Antonella dijo suavemente antes de que sus ojos se cerraran

**Al dia siguiente…**

**Narra Antonella**

Estaba dormida, pero sentía un gran calor a mi alrededor, un hermoso perfume se apoderaba de mi sentido del olfato, y sentía una superficie dura, pero respiraba por alguna razón.

-Q-Que carajo?!- oí como alguien gritaba tenía una voz muy masculina, luego sentí un gran estruendo por lo que abrí mis ojos y vi a un pelinegro detrás de lo que parecía algo para sentarse muy mullido, yo me puse de rodillas y frote mis ojos para luego estirarme

-Q-quien eres?!- grito el

-uh?- me señale a mi misma

-Si tu!, como entraste a mi cuarto, y porque estas desnuda?!- el se había puesto todo rojo

-E-ehhh?!- me mire y efectivamente no traía ropa, rápidamente tome una de las cosas con las que estaba tapada antes y me cubri

-Respóndeme a lo que te había preguntado- dijo el alterado, yo intente hablar pero las palabras no salían de mi, comenze a hacer gestos con mis manos, primero intente hacer una A, luego una N una T, y una O por ultimo.

-Anto?- dijo el, yo asentí

-eres muda?- nege con mi cabeza

-Entonces?- pregunto el, yo ise un gesto como diciendo "No se"

-soy armin mucho gusto, tienes familiares o alguien a quien conoscas par aque te pueda llevar con ellos?- volvi a negar

-Oh… ya vere que hago, por ahora busquemos ropa para ti si?- asentí yo luego de que el dijo eso

**Narra rocio**

Luego de caer dormida un gran dolor de cabeza se apodero de mi , sentía presión en mis pechos y frio en mi piel, por lo que me desperté y al hacerlo vi a un chico de cabellos grises bajo mis pechos, mire a todos lados y me encontraba enuna habitación adornada al estilo victoriano con el color verde predominando el lugar, me levante y el chico se levanto también

-Q-quien eres tu?- dijo el

-R…R…- eh?, no podía hablar?, tape mi boca

-R?- nege con mi cabeza

-Entonces?- me curbi rápidamente con unas mantas que habían allí y comenze a revoler las cosas del chico buscando a mis amigas,quizás estaban en algún lugar d epor aquí

-Oye no revises todo!- el se acero a mi y me tomo de la muñeca, yo infle mis mejillas y me sente

-Entonces tu nombre comienza con R?- dijo el ya calmado, yo asentí

-Rebecca?- dijo el yo nege

-Roberta?- lo mire con cara fea y le di un puñetazo en el estomago

-O-ok e-ese no es! E-emmm.. R-ro.. romina?- le volvi a pegar esta vez un sape en su cabeza

-DIOS!, ROCIO?!- grito el ya enfadado, yo asentí

-Alfin, no debes pearme todo el tiempo.- yo rode mis ojos.- no hagas esos gesto, voy a buscarte un vestido en la tienda de mi hermano NO te muevas oiste?- yo cruze mis brazos y asenti

**Narra maria.**

Habia despertado en un extraño cuarto, miles de cosas pegadas en las apredes diciendo "Winged skull" o algo asi, estaba acostada en un lugar muy mullido, parecía estar hecho de plumas, por lo que me hiso bolita y segui durmiendo

-Que carajo, desde cuando duermo con tablas?!, dios debo dejar de beber antes de dormir- escuche decir era una voz que sonaba un poco moleta, abri mis ojos y vi a un pelirrojo, els e acerco a mi y apretó mis pechos

-me pregunto si cuando tengas hijos podras alimentarlos bien…- el los apretaba yo me sonroje al instante y le di un puñetazo

-Que haces?!, después de todo nos oy yo quien s emetio en un cuarto desconocido y encima desnuda, que esperabas tonta?!- yo lo mire con una gran furia

-tsck, maldita tabla, dime tu nombre para denunciarte a la policía.- yo nege frenéticamente y puse carita triste

-Bien entonces dime tu nombre…- yo nege

-porque no?, eres muda?- asentí

-oh… sabes escribir?- negué denuevo

-Dios… mejor te cuido hasta que aprendas a hacer algo.. si te dejo sola me sentiré culpable, voy a buscarte ropa, quédate aquí…-

* * *

**Ziinect: los reviews son bien recibidos nwn, a los 5 continuo /n.n/ Matta ne :D**


End file.
